A Guy and his Destiny
by che24
Summary: Jika kau mendapatkan sosok iblis pelindung bukan malaikat pelidung — itu bukan hal biasa / Pukul 06.06.06 a.m / "Di pagi hari aku di sambut angka setan," —Luhan / "SeHun imnida, Iblis penjagamu," — Oh SeHun / remake ff tahun lalu, typo mohon maklum / first hunhan [oneshot] / rated T


_Hujan,_

_Terkadang ia datang dengan semua petanda yang akan mendukung penanda, merujuk pada semua tanda jika hujan akan datang. Terkadang ia datang tanpa peringatan dan begitu saja ia dengan sekehendaknya menjalankan tugas meski akan ada tugas-tugas yang tertunda karenanya._

_Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang mitos yang berkaitan dengan hujan?_

_Bukan tentang pelangi, tapi tentang keinginan. Aku pernah membacanya, jika tetes pertama hujan mengenai ujung hidungmu, maka kau akan bertemu dengan takdirmu._

_Tapi... bagaimana kita tahu jika itu adalah tetes pertama dari ribuan hingga jutaan tetes yang akan membasahi bumi?_

_Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, waktu yang akan menjawab, karena waktu yang akan menunjukkan serta membuktikan apakah itu tetes pertama hujan yang menyentuh ujung hidungmu?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: A Guy with his Destiny **

**Cast: HunHan**

**Slight: KrisTao, Cherry (OC/ Cuma disebut juga)**

**Rated: T**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Warning: Ini ff remake satu side story ff che sebelum che menulis ff untuk Exo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika sebuah takdir telah disiapkan untukmu dan kau berusaha menghindarinya, percayalah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena jika kau telah terikat maka selamanya kau akan terikat. Meski pada awalnya kau tidak menyadarinya._

.

.

Tes..

"Eh."

Seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan kepala mendongkak sedari tadi, membuka perlahan matanya yang semula terpejam saat ia merasakan tetesan air mengenai hidungnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Hei, apa kau percaya jika tetesan air hujan pertama mengenai ujung hidungmu maka seseorang yang kau temui pertama kali saat itu adalah takdirmu?"_

Ucapan seseorang beberapa waktu yang lalu kini menghampiri ingatannya. Segera ia membereskan beberapa barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa hujan sekarang? Aku masih belum selesai dengan desainku—" gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir yang tengah mengerucut kesal itu. "—dan kenapa coba, aku berpikir pikiran konyol Tao, aku pasti sudah tidak waras."

Gumanan terus saja keluar dari mulutnya meski kini ia tengah seorang diri, entahlah sepertinya ia sedang bermonolog ria.

"Tapi pasti seru juga jika mitos itu benar."

Dengan iseng pemuda yang tengah membenarkan lengan kaosnya yang tadi ia gulung sebatas siku melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Senyum kecut terpampang saat ia menemukan keadaan taman sepi, tentu saja sepi, sedari siang langit memang mendung pasti sedikit orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman pinggiran kota seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum hujan dari pada memikirkan mitos konyol karangan Tao."

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan taman, melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini market di ujung jalan, sekali lagi ia terheran melihat keadaan jalan juga sepi, dia belum melihat seseorang lewat di dekatnya.

Yah... anggap saja orang-orang tengah malas massal, pemuda berpipi sedikit gembil itu mengangkat bahunya. Mini market yang ia tuju tinggal beberapa meter lagi, meski cuaca mendung seperti sekarang tapi saat ini tetap saja musim panas dan membuat rasa dahaga tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Tangannya terulur hendak mendorong pintu mini market hanya saja belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu sudah terbuka.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saat menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang membawa beberapa tas plastik berukuran jumbo dan sebuah kantong kertas yang tidak kalah jumbo di masing-masing tangannya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, perlahan ia menyingkir memberikan jalan pada pemuda yang terdiam di depan pintu. Meski ia sedikit merasa aneh karena pemuda itu masih menatapnya.

"Cepat Hunnie, kita sudah terlambat," sebuah suara membuat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Hunnie' itu sebal. Seseorang dengan wajah imut mendorong tubuh 'Hunnie' agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya hyung," desis 'Hunnie' kesal.

"Hari ini perayaanku jangan banyak bicara, ayo pergi," ujar pemuda itu, sekilas ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir pintu, sejenak ia langsung menyeret tangan 'Hunnie' untuk pergi dari situ.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat dua pemuda —yang menurutnya— ajaib, tidak paham dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Sudahlah toh tidak ada hubungannya dengannya juga.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam mini market yang pintunya masih terbuka itu.

"Kau datang lagi, LuHan," sapa bibi yang menjaga kasir. Pemuda bernama LuHan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

_Banyak manusia yang merasa dirinya mengetahui banyak hal dari pada yang lainnya. Banyak manusia yang terkadang merasa mengetahui semua hal dalam hidup, yaah... minimal mereka akan menganggap mereka-lah yang paling paham dengan kehidupannya._

_Tapi pernahkah mereka memikirkan jika banyak hal di luar nalar mereka akan mengikuti jalannya skenario kehidupan mereka tanpa mereka sadari?_

.

.

.

.

LuHan mengerjapkan matanya, sudah rutinitasnya bangun pagi hari bahkan sebelum alarmnya berbunyi untuk membangunkannya. Tanpa melihat ia meraba meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya meraih ponselnya.

Pukul 06.06.06 a.m

LuHan mendengus pelan.

"Di pagi hari aku di sambut angka setan," guman LuHan seraya meletakan ponselnya di atas kembali. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya. Setelahnya ia menuju ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden.

Saat itulah keningnya berkerut heran. Kenapa masih gelap ya?

LuHan hanya melihat hitam, tapi jam di ponselnya tidak mungkin salah. Seharusnya matahari sudah terbit jika jam digital ponselnya menunjuk angka enam, lalu kenapa masih gelap?

'Sraaattt'

Sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba membuat LuHan mengambil seribu langkah mundur, menjauh dari jendela, sesosok asing kini tengah melayang di antara cahaya matahari yang menerobos diantara pekatnya sepasang sayap yang tengah terbentang kokoh di hadapan LuHan.

Sayap?

LuHan masih terperangah melihat sosok dengan sayap di balik punggungnya warnanya sepekat malam.

"Kau.." bisik LuHan kaku, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa jika di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul sosok bersayap hitam.

Sosok itu memandang LuHan dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja membuka matanya dan belum sempat ke kamar mandi sekedar mencuci muka atau mengganti piyama bergambar rusa yang ia kenakan.

Seringaian tipis tercetak cukup jelas di bibir sosok itu.

"SeHun imnida, Iblis penjagamu," sahut sosok yang mengaku bernama SeHun itu. LuHan membulatkan matanya mendengar sahutan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Iblis penjaga? Yang benar saja, bukannya yang lazim itu malaikatt penjaga?

Tidak dipungkiri LuHan masih terperangah mendapatkan kejutan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampak imut dengan piyama bergambar rusa itu," SeHun terbang dan masuk ke dalam kamar LuHan. LuHan yang masih terperangah hanya memperhatikan setiap langkah SeHun.

Cupp

Kecupan singkat mampir di pipi chubby LuHan.

"Bangapta, LuHan hyung, aku akan menjagamu dari semua pemuda ataupun perempuan yang menggodamu karena hanya aku yang boleh menggodamu."

LuHan masih shock hanya menganga lebar melihat seringaian SeHun.

Sepertinya memulai hari dengan angka setan memang tidak baik.

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah kehidupan akan lebih menyenangkan dengan hal-hal yang datang tanpa kita duga. Hal-hal baru yang terkadang jauh dari harapan kita. Bukankah kehidupan memang kejam jika kau mengukurnya hanya dari sesuai atau tidaknya ia berjalan dengan keinginanmu._

_Satu kata dariku itu menggelikan._

_._

_._

_._

.

Mata itu masih menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sibuk mengunyah apel merah yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Matanya melirik ke arah lemari esnya yang terbuka dan ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Melihat kondisi lemari pendinginnya yang terbuka mebuatnya yakin seratus persen jika pemuda itu mendapatkan apel merah itu dari lemari esnya. Dengan langkah malas ia menutup pintu itu sebelumnya ia mengecek kira-kira apa saja yang sudah raib dari lemari es itu.

Hanya sebuah apel merah, ya sudahlah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika iblis memakan apel merah," guman pemuda yang masih memakai piyama pink dan sandal rumah dengan boneka rusa di ujungnya.

Pemuda tampan yang sibuk dengan apel merah seraya menatap matahari yang mulai naik, menoleh dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang menyapanya sepagi ini. Matanya melihat dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. Seringaian lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Xiao Lu?" tanyanya seraya melahap semua apel yang tersisa di tangannya, pemuda bernama LuHan itu hanya berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat bahunya. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu di jawab bukan?

'Cuup'

LuHan membelalakan matanya dan segera melemparkan apel merah yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Hahahhaha.." pemuda itu dengan cekatan menangkap apel merah yang baru saja dilemparkan ke arahnya.

LuHan berkali-kali mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dan melayangkan pandangan membunuh. Ohh seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh pun, pemuda imut itu tidak akan bisa membunuh pemuda yang tengah tertawa keras di hadapannya.

Yaahh.. bagaimana caranya seorang manusia biasa akan membunuh iblis gila macam dia.

"Diam kau Oh SeHun!" bentak LuHan seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

Iblis bernama SeHun itu bukannya berhenti tertawa malah semakin keras saja.

"Dasar Iblis tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah untung aku mau menampungnya, setiap pagi dia juga selalu mencuri apel merahku. Dosa apa aku sampai harus mengurus iblis sepertinya. Oh.. tuhan aku lebih senang jika kau mengirimkan malaikat kecil secerewet Tao dari pada iblis yang suka sekali mencium orang ini."

LuHan terlihat menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memasang pose berdoa. Menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Suaranya terdengar sangat khusuk saat memanjatkan doanya tadi.

SeHun yang mendengar doa LuHan yang selalu sama sejak tiga hari yang lalu mendengus kesal.

"Ya... Xiao Lu, apa maksud doamu itu, huh?" gerutu SeHun. "Seharusnya kau itu bersyukur mendapatkan iblis penjaga setampan aku."

SeHun kembali menggigit apel merah yang tadi di lemparkan oleh LuHan.

LuHan memandang miris pada apel merahnya.

"Lagipula siapa itu Tao? Makanan? Atau hewan?" tanya SeHun yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan sekuat tenaga dari tangan LuHan.

Sepertinya LuHan sangat tidak ingin 'sesuatu' bernama Tao itu diejek.

"Dengar Oh Sehun, —pertama panggil aku hyung, gege, atau apa saja untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatmu karena kau bilang aku lebih tua darimu! Apa di dunia iblis tidak ada aturan sopan santun, huh? —Kedua, kau selalu menghabiskan apel merahku, kau pikir apel merah itu murah, lebih baik kau memakan yang lain saja, —ketiga jangan pernah mengejek Tao, apalagi kau mengatakan jika dia hewan, dia lebih baik darimu," teriak LuHan marah.

SeHun bukannya minta maaf meski rada keder juga melihat LuHan yang imut-imut itu marah.

"Dengar Xiao Lu chagi— pertama aku tidak mau memanggilmu hyung, karena kau lebih imut dariku, —kedua kalau aku makan yang lainnya misalnya saja daging rusa aku membayangkan itu adalah kau, masa kau mau aku memakanmu?" goda SeHun membuat LuHan membelalakan matanya.

"—Ketiga, aku tidak tahu siapa atau apa itu Tao, tapi sepertinya kau menyayanginya, baiklah aku akan menyayanginya juga," putus SeHun enteng.

LuHan yang awalnya akan menghujat SeHun lagi langsung terdiam.

"Cepat mandi, kau akan terlambat jika tidak mandi sekarang," bisik SeHun yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

Sepasang sayap dengan warna legam keluar dari punggung SeHun.

"Aku pergi dulu, Cuup"

Sekali lagi SeHun berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibir LuHan dan segera pergi dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Ya.. kau IBLIS SIALAAAAANNN...!"

.

.

.

.

_Mencoba kabur dari suatu masalah terkadang menjadi pilihan mayoritas orang. Meski tidak selalu menyelesaikan masalah yang kita tinggalkan, setidaknya hal itu akan mempertemukan kita dengan kehidupan baru yang pasti akan kita harapkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

_Percaya atau tidak aku akan mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti kau tetap akan kembali pada maslah yang kau tinggalkan, menuntut padamu untuk di selesaikan. Itu wajar karena jika ada yang mengawali maka harus adapula yang mengakhiri._

.

.

.

.

Hujan.

LuHan melangkahkan kakinya diantara hujan, meski ia memakai payung tetap saja cipratan air membasahi sepatunya. Hujan terkadang membawa kebahagiaan dan kegelisahan di saat yang bersamaan.

LuHan berhenti saat melihat SeHun kini tengah berdiri tanpa membawa apa pun, dia melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan pemuda —ah lebih tepatnya iblis— Oh itu. Kesimpulannya dia sedang tidak menampakan diri di depan manusia lainnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan SeHun yang tersenyum tidak jelas padanya LuHan melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan yang masih tertutup, dia mengambil anak kunci yang ada di saku mantelnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengacuhkan ku, Xiao Lu?"

LuHan menoleh ke belakang bermaksud menanggapi asal perkataan iblis manja itu, meski baru empat hari ia diikuti iblis yang mengaku penjaganya itu, ia sangat hafal jika tidak ditanggapi maka SeHun akan terus mengoceh lebih baik ia menjawab dengan asal.

Hanya saja sepertinya pandangan LuHan menangkap hal lain. Dia terdiam dan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka langsung terkatup rapat.

SeHun yang melihat keanehan LuHan ikut berbalik.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau berani kembali ke Cina LuHan," sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyembul.

LuHan diam, matanya berubah menjadi sayu tapi menatap dengan dingin ke arah orang yang baru saja datang.

SeHun mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi LuHan, meski saat ini ia tidak terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya dia sedikit menyingkir membiarkan LuHan berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan selamanya di Jepang."

LuHan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah 4 tahun aku di Jepang dan kau juga pasti tidak menemukanku kan?" desis LuHan.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Yaah.. aku sedikit merasa terkejut kau benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Cherry, aku pikir kau hanya bercanda."

LuHan menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, jadi sekarang biarkan Cherry memilih hidupnya jangan kau kengkang dia, aku tidak menuntut sepeser pun hartaMU kan?" ujar LuHan terdengar samar nadanya bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Dia sudah bebas sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku membebaskannya hanya saja Cherry selalu merasa terkengkang jadi saat aku benar-benar akan membebaskannya karena kau sudah memenuhi syaratku dia memilih untuk meninggalkan kita," sahutnya enteng.

LuHan mengerjap bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum memandang LuHan, "Cherry begitu ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kau yang terlalu naif memilih memenuhi persyaratanku agar dia bahagia."

LuHan masih memandang bingung pada laki-laki itu.

"Cherry memilih bunuh diri karena aku bilang padanya kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," sahutnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

LuHan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ka—kau..." suara LuHan tertahan saat orang itu berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kau kehilangan segalanya LuHan, harta dan keluargamu."

LuHan masih terpaku, SeHun yang melihat orang itu melangkah keluar dari kafe yang menjadi usaha LuHan segera menyusulnya. Tanpa peringatan SeHun menarik orang itu hingga terjatuh.

LuHan memandang bengis pada orang itu.

.

.

"—Aku akan membalasmu," desis LuHan.

.

.

.

.

_Melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu sejak pertama kali kau memandangnya tengah bersedih apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Menghiburnya?_

_Aku rasa dia lebih membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar hiburan._

_._

_._

_._

.

SeHun menatap jengah ke arah LuHan yang sibuk menumpukan kepalanya diatas lipatan kedua lengannya. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu laki-laki yang mengatakan tentang Cherry pergi dengan menahan malu karena adegan 'terpeleset' yang sebenarnya ulah SeHun.

Otak SeHun mengingat semua data yang ia dapatkan sebelum ia menjadi iblis penjaga pemuda yang tengah terpuruk itu.

LuHan adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, memiliki adik perempuan bernama Cherry. Hanya saja saat usianya 14 tahun orang tua mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Karena belum cukup umur semua kekayaan dan perusahaan milik orang tua LuHan diambil alih oleh pengacara keluarga. Walaupun pada nyatanya pengacara itu ingin menguasai kekayaan keluarga LuHan sendiri.

Pada intinya, LuHan diancam oleh pengacara itu, jika dia tidak pergi dari rumah pengacara itu akan menyiksa Sungjin.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah 14 tahun jika diancam adiknya yang masih berusia 11 tahun akan disiksa orang lain padahal ia satu-satunya keluarganya saat itu? Yaah.. LuHan menurutinya.

SeHun mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat bagaimana pengorbanan LuHan yang memilih ke negeri sakura padahal ia tidak bisa berbahasa jepang dan hanya dengan sedikit uang dari tabungannya. SeHun tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada anak seusia Cherry yang menawarkan LuHan tinggal di appartementnya.

Iblis tampan itu menoleh ke arah LuHan yang masih sibuk menunduk, sesekali ia melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar.

SeHun menarik bangku dan duduk di samping LuHan.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu hyung?" bisik SeHun.

Yaahh.. dia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika laki-laki yang datang tadi adalah pengacara keluarga LuHan —dulu—.

LuHan mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum miris.

"Tidak aku hanya butuh sendiri—" LuHan beranjak meninggalkan SeHun yang bingung. Ah... selama menjadi iblis ia hanya hobi mengusili kakak sepupunya. "—atau mungkin menghubungi Tao," guman LuHan pelan tapi SeHun masih mendengarnya.

SeHun menghela napas lagi. Siapa sebenarnya Tao? Tunggu dulu, Tao, sepertinya ia pernah melihat nama itu. SeHun memijat keningnya pelan berusaha mengingat.

Dia menatap LuHan yang tengah menatap lukisan bunga sakura yang ada di sudut kafe miliknya.

SeHun menyeringai, yah.. sepertinya dia menemukan siapa itu Tao.

.

.

.

.

_Hanya mendengar suara tawa itu, semua terasa kembali baik-baik saja. Meski terkadang kita tidak tahu mengapa hal yang menurut kita tak penting justru menjadi 'obat'. Pasti kalian pernah berpikir apa yang dimiliki'nya' hingga bisa membuat tawa itu kembali keluar._

_Mengherankan._

.

.

.

.

"Hallo..." LuHan menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya tanpa melihat caller ID.

Saat ini matahari bahkan belum terbit, LuHan masih dalam posisi tengkurap meski selimutnya sedikit tersingkap saat dia tidur tadi.

"..."

LuHan mengerutkan keningnya dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya.

Senyumnya merekah dan segera ia menyentuh tombol speaker.

"LuHan gege kau masih di sana kan?" tanya sebuah suara, membuat LuHan tersenyum.

"Tao, aku merindukanmu panda," sahut LuHan, dia segera beranjak keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Aisshh aku pikir kau kemana, apa kau bangun tidur?" tanya Tao. LuHan hanya mengangguk sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika lawan bicaranya tidak akan melihat anggukkannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu ge?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak... kau tidak menggangguku, ada apa kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanya LuHan seraya melihat sekitarnya yang sepi.

"Ada seseorang ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya ada iblis yang tiba-tiba melayang di jendela appartementku, dan seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku dan memerintahku untuk meneleponmu saat ini juga," sahut Tao sinis.

LuHan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iblis?"

"Iya dan dia sekarang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari esku mencari apel merah, aisshh gege aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan iblis macam Oh SeHun," gerutu Tao.

LuHan diam.

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana Tao bisa tahu ada iblis bernama Oh SeHun. LuHan sekali lagi mengedarkan matanya menyapu seluruh ruang appartementnya.

Sunyi...

Apa mungkin..

"Lulu ge kau mendengarku kan?" suara Tao menginterupsi kesibukan LuHan berpikir.

"Ah dui bu qi aku sedang mencari sesuatu," ujar LuHan pelan. Terdengar helaan napas Tao di sebrang sana.

"Gege aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari SeHun-ssi, kau tahu ge kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan diri sendiri, ya aku tahu kau pasti akan menyangkalnya. Tapi itu bukan salahmu ge," ucap Tao membuat LuHan yang membuka pintu kamar yang beberapa hari ini ditempati oleh SeHun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jadi SeHun di sana?"

"Iya bukannya aku tadi sudah bilang ya?"

LuHan terdiam, SeHun di tempat Tao? Itu berarti SeHun saat ini ada di Jepang?

"Gege, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau hanya berusaha melindungi adikmu kan?"

LuHan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya Tao," bisik LuHan pelan.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang mengorbankan dirinya berjauhan dengan keluarga yang ia miliki satu-satunya, tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan adikmu yang merindukan kakaknya tapi tidak bisa bertemu," sahut Tao pelan

'Deg'

LuHan tersentak.

"Kau lupa ge? Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakak yang menyayangiku, tapi meski dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku aku tahu dia melakukan itu demi kebaikanku, ah tidak lebih tepatnya demi keselamatanku agar tidak dibunuh oleh 'umma'," jelas Tao.

LuHan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gege, aku beruntung memilikimu saat aku tidak berada dekat dengan kakakku. Mungkin adikmu sedikit tidak beruntung karena tidak memeliki penggantimu saat itu. Aku yakin adikmu tidak akan senang jika kau membalas dendam."

Hening.

LuHan merasakan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"XieXie Tao, kau menenangkanku," sahut LuHan masih memejamkan matanya.

Tao terkekeh, "Berterimakasihlah pada iblismu, dia rela menempuh perjalanan dari Cina ke Jepang."

LuHan tersenyum.

Yaah, ternyata SeHun memang menjaganya. Meski dia Iblis.

"Gege boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Iya?"

"Tolong panggil SeHun dan suruh dia pulang, aku benar-benar tidak tahan sedari tadi dia mengatakan bahwa Kris-ge sangat tinggi dan meminta resep agar dia bisa setinggi Kris ge."

LuHan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayolah gege, kau hanya perlu memanggilnya saja dia akan menurutimu."

"Kata siapa?" tanya LuHan dnegan nada skeptis.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dia akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, ayolah ge aku butuh istirahat setelah ujian akhirku, dan dia sangat berisik aku yakin hanya kau manusia yang tahan dengan iblis seperti dia."

LuHan menghela napas, tahan dengan SeHun? Yang benar saja.

"Ayolah gege, aku dan Kris ge ingin istirahat tapi suara iblismu itu mengganggu kami."

LuHan menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi siapa itu Kris? Dan dari mana kau tahu jika SeHun itu iblis?"

Tuuuuuttt...

Sepertinya Tao sudah mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

_Mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang mengamatimu secara diam-diam, bagaimana perasaanmu? _

.

.

.

.

SeHun mengerutkan kening saat pagi hari LuHan sudah sibuk di dapur dan menyapanya dengan riang bahkan ia memotongkan apel merah untuk SeHun.

Woooowww...

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya SeHun tidak percaya, padahal baru kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengan LuHan karena ia mencari Tao hingga ke Jepang.

LuHan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga baik-baik saja sampai menemui Tao ke Jepang?" tanya LuHan yang mengelap tangannya.

LuHan berjalan ke arah SeHun yang sudah duduk dan makan apel merah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau rela pergi ke Jepang, tapi dari mana kau tahu tentang Tao?" tanya LuHan penasaran.

SeHun menatap LuHan dan menghela napas, "Kau pikir aku mengawal manusia tanpa tahu tentang manusia itu?"

LuHan mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk imut.

SeHun menahan napas melihat tingkah aegyo alami dari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mempunyai semua datamu dari lahir hyung dan juga keluargamu," sahut SeHun masih mengunyah apelnya.

"Jadi, kau juga tahu tentang Cherry?" tanya LuHan.

SeHun mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Tao kan, aku yakin Cherry hanya terlalu merindukanmu hingga nekat melakukan hal itu."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua tentangku?" tanya LuHan lagi yang ikut makan apel yang tadi ia potongkan untuk SeHun.

"Itu rahasia,"

"Apa kau memperhatikanku sebelumnya?"

"Seperti itu," sahut SeHun santai.

LuHan berhenti mengunyah, dia tersenyum simpul perlahan ia merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ternyata ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri,hyung?"

LuHan menggeleng kepala dan berdiri mencondongkan badannya ke arah SeHun.

'Chup'

"Ternyata kau peduli padaku SeHunnie..." ujar LuHan yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan SeHun yang masih terkejut.

Sepertinya SeHun terlalu shock.

.

.

.

.

_Saat kecil —ah tidak— bahkan saat dewasa pun terkadang kita mempercayai dan memegang kuat sebuah legenda. Meski jika kita pikir terkadang legenda itu tidak logis._

_Legenda mengenai apa pun setiap manusia memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, bertemu dengan siapa pun yang mengetahui legenda —konyol— yang kalian percaya hal itu akan menguatkan kebenaran legenda itu._

_Kalian percaya?_

.

.

.

.

LuHan dan SeHun tengah duduk di bangku taman, kali ini SeHun dipaksa oleh LuHan untuk menampakan dirinya. LuHan bilang dia bosan dan ingin menenangkan dirinya.

'Tes'

"Eh.." guman LuHan pelan.

SeHun yang tengah menyesap soda menoleh menatap LuHan heran yang juga menatapnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya SeHun.

"Tidak, hanya teringat pikiran konyol Tao," ujar LuHan tersenyum, ia hendak berpaling saat tangan SeHun menyentuh dagunya.

Telunjuk panjang SeHun menyentuh ujung hidung LuHan.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," bisik SeHun "Kau dapat tetes pertamanya, hyung."

LuHan terpaku. SeHun menatap ke langit yang memang mendung.

"Hunnie.." panggil LuHan.

SeHun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau percaya jika tetesan air hujan pertama mengenai ujung hidungmu maka seseorang yang kau temui pertama kali saat itu adalah takdirmu?" tanya LuHan pelan.

SeHun terdiam.

"Apa itu pikiran konyol Tao yang tadi kau pikirkan?"

LuHan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahahha, sepertinya Tao sangat senang menceritakan pikiran konyolnya bahkan ia juga menceritakannya padaku," bisik SeHun di telinga LuHan.

LuHan sedikit bergidik saat merasakan napas hangat SeHun di pipinya.

"Dan aku percaya," bisik SeHun lagi membuat LuHan menoleh.

SeHun tersenyum dengan senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan apda LuHan.

"Karena kau yang mendapatkan tetesan air hujan pertama di ujung hidungmu kau yang akan menemui takdirmu, hyung."

LuHan masih diam.

"Dan karena aku yang pertama kau lihat maka aku adalah takdirmu."

Sepertinya SeHun mengeluarkan segala kemampuan merayunya.

Hasilnya? LuHan masih diam.

"Ya... Xiao Lu... kenapa kau diam saja, aku kan sedang merayumu!" seruan kesal SeHun membuat beberapa orang di taman menoleh.

LuHan langsung memukul lengan SeHun.

"Aku sedang berpikir bodoh!"

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir, aku takdirmu sudah terima saja!" sahut SeHun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

LuHan mencibir pelan kata-kata SeHun.

"Tidak, bukan kau yang pertama bertemu denganku, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku juga pernah mendapatkan tetesan pertama air hujan, dan bukan kau yang kau temui pertama kali," LuHan memalingkan wajahnya.

SeHun melirik LuHan, "Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku takdirmu, titik!"

Dengusan kesal LuHan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh SeHun.

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda saat aku mebuka pintu mini market di ujung jalan sana," LuHan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ujung jalan.

SeHun juga melihat arah pandang LuHan.

Sedetik kemudian seringaian lebar tersemat di bibir SeHun.

"Dan aku pemuda itu LuHan hyung," bisik SeHun membuat LuHan langsung menatap SeHun yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

LuHan memutar bola matanya mencoba mengingat wajah pemuda yang ia temui di mini market beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Sepertinya kau memang takdirku Oh SeHun," bisik LuHan mendekat ke arah SeHun dan mengecup bibir SeHun dan melumatnya pelan.

Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan mengecup terlebih dahulu iblis mesum itu.

.

.

**End~**

.

.

.

[Sekali lagi] Ini fict pertama publish di note fb personal che dengan judul yg sama.. tapi beda cast.

First Published [KyuMin pair] December 31, 2012 [protected]

Second Published [HunHan pair] May 22, 2013

Mungkin ada yang pernah membaca ff Beautiful Demon milik che —sebelum che ganti pen name— che memang sengaja akan me-remake-nya.. untuk story ini che hanya edit dikit2 saja. Dan akan ada pair KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, pilih satu akan che publish selanjutnya . Kalo che sih pengennya sulay kan suho chingu (?) lg ulang tahun LoL

Ok terima kasih untuk review Baby Don't Cry.. sequel sedang dipikirkan.. :)

**NaeAizawa** .. huahahha kaburnya g elit bgt pake sepeda.. iya deh bakal ada sekuel tp sabar ya.. makasih udah review, ini remake kyumin yg dulu jd hunhan mungkin berkenan baca xD

**Rarega18.. **makasih reviewnya panjang jg LoL, sbentar ya.. sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Shin Zi Tao... **che gak bakat bikin angst, sukannya yg fluff manis manis kayak dedek tao jadi maap klo kurang ngefeel.. makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya..

**XiuBy Panda Tao... **makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya..

**Ryu.. **membingungkan kah, maap /sungkem/ makasih reviewnya

**Riszaaa... **iya Kris malu-malu mau.. makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi .. **tao pervert krn diajarin ma che.. /proud/ kris bukan ya... dear kamu sama galonya kayak che huaahahahhaa.. makasih reviewnya.. :D SM legend cancel dulu ya,, ini aku ganti.. hunhan jg kok /ditabok/

** ... **unni... krn saeng sukanya menjurus tanpa terjerumus.. /ditabok/ kris bukan ya... makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**ZiTao99... **taoris lagi.. pasti lah, tapi gak tau kapan hahahhaha.. /digeplak/ makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Kellyn Damanic... **makasih reviewnya salam kenal che juga member baru ^^

**Zakurafrezee.. /**bekep/ makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Pure luhan .. **ngefeelnya pake ukiss unn.. huks.. kangen unn.. . makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Lee Eunsook.. **ahhh.. ak juga taoris shipper tp kadang suka ngjak mereka selingkuh ma ak gantian /ditabok/ makasih reviewnya :D

**KTS AKUT... **panggil che saja, syukurlah kalo suka.. gantung ya? makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**AfchanSNSH... **kkkk~ makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Il Ji Mae Noona... **makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D hiatus.. che jg galo loh kkkk~

**Albert Said... **wahh muka albert manis ya? Paling manisan saya /dilempar bata/ makasih reviewnya.. sipp akan dilanjutkan..

**Baby ziren... **terima kasih makasih reviewnya :D

**putchanC.. **hahahahha... makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D hiatus huks.. :'(

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics... **/ikutan mewek/ makasih reviewnya... /lap ingus/

**Ajib4ff... **tarzan huahahha... siipp.. makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Jl Dray... **dijodohin sama saya.. /plaak/ makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**ChrisAidenisKey... **seharusnya sudah end :3 makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

**Paradisaea Rubra... **Taoris kan slalu always sepanjang masa romantis hahahha.. gantung ya? makasih reviewnya sekuel lg dipikirin.. jadi sabar ya.. :D

Ok.. terima kasih unt semua review.. smoga suka hunhan ini meski hanya remake ff lama.. /sungkem/ maap unt typo mungkin ada ktinggalan nama2 cast di ff aslinya /sujud/

Salam,

Che24


End file.
